


Under My Skin

by Autumnspice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Not Nice, Dark, F/M, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: Rey Johnson was supposed to be a good girl. Ben Solo changed all that overnight, taking over her life while terrorizing a small town. She wants to leave him but he's so far into her mind that she'll never be able to escape him.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I usually don't write dark fics even though I love reading them. I originally stumbled across an intriguing unsolved true crime story on a podcast (and watching a made-for-tv version that was also good) this past summer that stuck with me for a story idea. So this is my virgin attempt at this genre. You have been warned: this is not intended to be a fluff-fest at all.

Rey's ears were still ringing after the smoke had dissipated. Crouched uncomfortably into the passenger side floorboard of her husband's truck, glass fell from her dark cascading hair and shoulders like rain as she opened her eyes carefully and tried to sit upright in the tight space. The windows were shattered, glass everywhere, and Ben was slumped over steering wheel, a dark mop of hair fell haphazardly over his face. His sage green flannel shirt had a red stain along the right ribcage that kept seeping into a larger mass.

She was in such a state of shock that the scream died on her tongue. Only a whimper escaped while Rey reached over to shake his knee, to get him to wake up, respond to her, anything. Everything was in slow motion. While she knew she should be happy, given the circumstances, Rey fought back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks, making her aware of the cuts on her skin as the salt stung. How dare anyone do this to her, to him?

After what seemed an eternity, the passenger door of the old beat up Chevrolet truck was opened behind her and two big burly men helped her out. Rey couldn't see them from her position, but she did notice his black jacket with the sheriff's office patch on the shoulder when she turned to face them, steadying herself with her back against the truck bed.

The older man, in his cowboy hat, tried to calm her down as best he could. "Shh. You're gonna be alright, miss. No one can hurt you now."

Rey snapped her eyes up to meet his gaze. A myriad of emotions swept over her. Rage, confusion, loss, happiness. She didn't know what she should feel. Flinching as the deputy gently touched her shoulder, Rey attempted to back further into the metal frame of the truck. She had been subjected into a caged animal waiting to be released. Instead of jumping for joy at the newfound freedom, she lashed out at him. Roaring loudly despite the ache in her raw throat, she pummeled her fists into his chest as he took her abuse. The rest of the townsfolk watching the scene whispered amongst themselves. Some still stood around and others went back to their business, grateful for the decade-long drama to finally meet its end.

Still fighting the officer, Rey followed him into the bar a few feet from the truck and sat down at the table, her eyes blazing in fury.

The waitress, with those silly double blonde buns on the crown of her head that looked like ears, gingerly set down two water glasses on the small table and hurried back to her customers. Rey didn't glance in her direction. Pulling out a spiral notepad from his pocket with a pen, he asked her "Ma'am, do you have any idea who killed your husband?"

Killed? No, that couldn't be right. He wasn't dead. She hoped he was, but it was impossible. He always swore he'd never leave her alone.

Rey wiped her hands on the soft cotton white and floral peasant blouse that pooled into her lap and twisted the fabric in her fists. She cast a glance at the patrons sitting at the wooden bar smoking and sipping their Coors and Schlitz beers, whispering amongst themselves.

She could do this. Make it right. Gain that freedom she'd wanted for as long as she could remember.

"Yes, sir. It was Armie Hux. He's had a grudge against my husband for years, threatening to kill him in his sleep."

Rey was well aware that the whispered conversations hushed to a dead silence.

"You're sure about that? You saw him?"

Truth was she didn't have a clue who started firing shots. Just that it came from all around them as Ben had started the engine to head home.

The disbelief and rage flashed in her eyes again. "Of course I did! You think I'm gonna lie to a fucking cop?"

Yes, Ben deserved to suffer for every single thing he had done to her and their family. But death? She didn't have an answer for that one. How did anyone anywhere expect a girl her age, barely twenty-five, with three kids of her own and Lord knows how many from his past wives she was looking after, to take care of anything without him providing for her in 1970 in Bumfuck, Texas? They were crazy to even suggest such a thing.


End file.
